


The First Giving of Love:

by Singular_Douchebag



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Competitive Flirting, Developing Relationship, Don't Give a Fuck, Drinking Games, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Reader, Flirting, Jealousy, Literary References & Allusions, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love at First Sight, Meddling Gods, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Reader, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Prophetic Dreams, Sex, Sibling Rivalry, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Time Travel Fix-It, Unrequited Crush, Unsafe Sex, Use a Fuckin' Condom Kids, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singular_Douchebag/pseuds/Singular_Douchebag
Summary: Since there is no where near enough of the reader imagines and this universe for us; I'm taking up the torch so many already have to aid in the real thirst for this cast! These are also virgin reader one-shots, some characters may have more chapters than others because lets face it - none of us know when the fuck our muse will strike.





	The First Giving of Love:

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas, feel free to comment below - you never know if it will be your inspiration that hits me because this piece I dedicate for someone close to the heart.

"You - you can't be serious Ubbe.." 

The air felt like it was instantaneously punched out of you from his previous remark - your aghast whisper in the great hall is disbelieving. You come to a lurched standstill hearing his words by the rectangular raised hearth near the center of the massive space. Your hands tautly clench at your sides in the faded green top layer fabric of your full sleeve ankle length dress with a modest scoop braided neckline.

Around you two the solid wood tables and benches were completely void of life. People had left behind more or less empty tankards and a few platters of food to join their friends and relatives outside to celebrate on with the rowdy townsfolk. Leaving the pair of you alone; which was probably the master plan this entire time. Quick-witted indeed.  

Ubbes confident expression falls because of your puzzling reaction, his eyebrows pinch tightly together in what you mostly assumed was confusion. Bright eyes hyper focus on yours, searching for reasons to your hasty reply. Serving to make you feel more vulnerable in your response to his question. 

Knuckles white, you let the grip on your dress go hesitantly, staring at the attractive warrior in apprehensive contemplation until he rapidly breaks the tense eye contact. Left hand lazily running over his trimmed beard in agitation, stood close to your right as he glances toward the dancing flames - lips in a thin line, his brow is creased with probing thinking before he looks back to you intently. 

Moving your mouth to talk ahead of Ubbe, you're interrupted by the sound of both the tall entrance doors brashly swinging open in front of you. The group of men do not bother to close them once they are inside the domain; causing the torches attached to every wall and hallway in iron brackets to flicker precariously due to the spontaneous gust of wind blowing through the enormous building. 

Dressed in casual light clothing; various coloured half sleeve wool tunics hang to their knees and trousers cling haphazardly on their hips. Identifiying the clutch of his brothers is unmistakable seeing their boisterous grins amongst themselves, an arm wrapped around each others muscled shoulders steadily. No doubt to assist Ivar, yet it also looked like they had all been drinking together from their red tinged faces to uneven steps; a comraderie of sorts between them for now. 

Swaying precariously, the rest of the Lothbrok brood approached their brother, each attempting to hold on to their own horn of ale while stifling giggles as it sloshed over the bone rim onto their fur boots - Ubbes eyes leave your tempting figure, glaring in the direction of his unruly siblings for preventing further conversation on the subject of utmost priority to him.

Your closest friend and confidant Ivar the Boneless nods to you in a frenzied greeting, smile wide in happiness and mirth; you do reciprocate with your own, though it's notably less enthusiastic. Frowning in displeasure he could tell your change in mood from compared to the feast this evening, however he gets distracted when Sigurd on his left side abruptly howls in his ear for reasons unknown - agitated the youngest brunet starts to violently tell his older brother off, forgetting about you in the ferocity of the moment. 

Everyone fleetingly distracted, you sense the perfect opportunity to leave. In a flash you slip out of their view and noiselessly hide behind multiple intricately carved wooden beams towards where his family entered recently. When they close in on their brother; figures blocking most of the doorway, you snatch the favorable circumstance and madly dash to the exit from the support beam closest to it. 

Outside, you breathe in the refreshing cool spring night air, almost tripping over your own animal hide slip ons in the process. The bone shaking sounds of taunting drums, robust singing and shouts of elation echo in the area and beyond. Regret also rushing to churn in your gut for practically running away from answering him properly, but you choose to ignore it and migrate further from the Earls opulent home; unsure how the Viking prince will react to your brusque departure. Unable to do anything about it by this point, you head northward on the familiar worn in path, advancing your way through the throngs of intoxicated people in Kattegat - emotionally drained and fatigued by todays unexpected events.

"Gods, what are you still doing here Ubbe, lets go out and drink some more!" Hvitserk yelled eagerly into the open expanse, smile wide in the fire lit room; the other Lothbroks attached to the most flirtatious of them cheer jovially with him in agreement. Ubbe somehow succeeds in not letting his irritation flicker through his facial features.

When they finally get to Ubbe, Sigurds hand tilts lively in greeting. Painstakingly neglecting that he's holding ale and spills it onto the lower part of Ubbes fitted gray coloured, also half sleeve, tucked in tunic. Splashing onto his dark loose leather trousers while his goat skinned boots seemed to take the least amount of alcohol. Blatantly unamused, the brunet overlooks himself from bottom to top, catching the extremely  _amused_ eyes of his younger blonde brother trying to contain his snickering by puckering his mouth - it wasn't really working. 

"You think this is funny brother?" Ubbe resolutely challenges.

The boys instantly break and guffaw at him, not bothering to smother their loud mocking - rolling his eyes Aslaugs oldest should've known asking such a thing was ultimately pointless. Although, he considers briefly on grabbing something to dry himself off with; concludes to let it naturally dry and get a servant to wash his clothes tomorrow. It's the youngest of Ragnars sons that pulls him out of his inner thoughts with a vehement sneer. 

"You are here by yourself, with no reason not to join us, what else is there to know." Ivar says in a sarcastic tone, drink causing his words to occasionally slur together.

"Alone? I -" Cutting himself off Ubbe turns his head so impulsively to where you were last, his collection of tied together braids whip over his right shoulder - awestruck, he notices your spot next to him is vacant. Eyes widening, he admired you for managing to disappear from him and go unnoticed when his brothers stumbled in. As if knowing who he is thinking about, Bjorn speaks directly to him.

"I saw Y/N sneak off behind us, quiet if she wants to be hm?" Admiration was clear in his tone as he slowly swirled the ale around in his own ox horn. This inspired the other Viking to mutely seethe in resentment towards the praise he gave you, their thoughts too similar and it reignites his exacerbation on the fact that the brunet should be with you, not here listening to his family converse _about_ you. His brothers nod and murmur amongst themselves in affirmation, wholly ignorant to Ubbes ire - Hvitserks teal eyes went mischievous though; he licked his dry lips.

"I bet not so much when you get her into bed." The second eldest of Aslaugs children pipes up casually. Ivar was - there's a first for everything, uninterested about the subject, squinting his eyes in firm distaste. Sigurd and Hvitserk on the other hand exchanged knowing smirks, somehow considering themselves knowledgeable in that aspect of your life. Bjorn brought his horn up to gulp at heavily, uncaring of the driblets going into his facial hair; sea coloured eyes ataken with undeniable excitement of your possible erogenous zeal.

Ubbes blood boiled in displeasure at him mentioning you in such a vulgar and indecent manner - he loved his family yet in moments similar to these they tried his equanimity immensely. It is sheer luck that Ubbe doesn't lose his composed facade.

"Y/N's not with anyone as far as I know." Sigurd chimes in - Ivar only scoffs, not even acknowledging what he said.

_Not_ _ **yet**._  Ubbe internally hisses venemously, careful to keep his face neutral however Ragnars oldest seems to take notice of his valiant efforts and has the gall to smirk slightly in his direction.

"Do you think she is interested in anybody?" Bjorn nonchantly questions the throne room, but his eyes are firmly locked on the queens son across from him. The younger between them grits his teeth, a jaw muscle twitching with the effort - neither backing down in their own subtle defiance.

"I think no one should even bother trying to impress Y/N at this point." Ivar comments bluntly, cutting the short thick silence that had begun to grow awkward. A piece of wood pops in the hearth next to them.

"What makes you say that Ivar?" Comes Hvitserks confused answer, shifting his attention to said crippled brother from the far right of their limb entangled line - eyes genuinely inquisitive. 

"We talk," waving his left beer holding hand limply through the air to fall acutely by his side, not losing a single drop of it he says, "she tells me things." His words and tone mysterious on purpose.

_What is **that**_   _supposed to mean? You cryptic fucking_   -

"And what, may some of those 'things' happen to be?" Bjorn immediately asks to Ivars right side in a much more polite manner than Ubbe was presently contemplating on. Impatience brimming between the tall blonde and clever brunet, prompts the youngest sibling among them to let loose a dismal cackle.

"If you think I'll tell you anything Gods help you, my lips are sealed." Ivar teases petulantly with a teeth revealing grin. The eldest brunet should have anticipated this kind of behavior from him, the rising flare of his temper dies in a second - it isn't worth expending the energy. Releasing a frustrated sigh, Ubbes blue orbs shift to where you fled the extensive log abode. An earnest yearning tracing the steps you might've taken to leave his childhood home and his consistently observant brother Ivar catches this, except mentions nothing to his amazement. 

"Enough chatting like old hags, lets go get drunk!" Sigurd shouted obnoxiously, no longer caring about the conversation they were having what so ever. Unknowingly almost quoting his older brother from when they first got there. 

"I agree little brother, onward!" Hvitserk boasts proudly, swinging his ale horn in an enthusiastic fake toast while splattering alcohol onto himself; he doesn't even notice.

When the group of them figure out how to move again without falling over, they head back to the double doors still wide open at the entrance with some coordination. Ubbe hesitates, frozen on the spot, deliberating between joining his family and finding you. Nevertheless, he loses the option of choice as Bjorn swivels his head back to look him. 

"Well? What are you waiting for?" He questions pointedly over his shoulder, an unspoken one left hanging in the air. Sighing, Ubbe will probably have to speak to you tomorrow. A sliver of a possibility, he could maybe escape his brothers clutches - unfortunately it was doubtful. 

"Come on Ubbe!" The other blonde baits, getting an irritated huff from Ivar the Boneless for practically yelling in his ear for the second time within the hour.

"Yes, yes lets go." He resigns yet knows this, you won't be able to hide from him, not forever. 

Readying yourself for bed in the usual fashion, struggle to clear your mind; puttering here and there, placing mundane objects in their designated spots. Having dealt with the chores for the barn before you left for Kattegats feast - the only thing left for you to do was deliberately pace around your humble cabin-like home while you went about your menial tasks. 

By the time you are done the small farm house is immaculately clean and not a singular thing is out of place. So you reluctantly settle into the multiple furs on your straw mattress, laying initially on your favored side and glower at the wall.

You do try to sleep; you pray to each of the Gods for peaceful rest and to your great annoyance, none comes. Too preoccupied with thoughts of the one man whos been giving you such emotional turmoil these past few months. The abundance of feelings you have tried suffocating and suppressing wreaking havoc in your head - a lump builds in your throat even attempting to sort through the chaotic mush in your skull. 

Tossing and turning you eventually give up on trying to fall asleep and sit halfway up on your bed. Taking in your homes quaint surroundings, get uncomfortable in the following silence.

Your entire family has gone to visit your favorite aunt and uncle for a month since they have a new grandchild, despite the fact, someone always must stay behind and watch out for the farm. Your father didn't own slaves either, a commodity among the other farmers. He preferred free folk to work the land; felt it better pleased the Gods and produced superior crops. 

However, seeing the other empty beds around the room gives you a pang of unshakeable loneliness and you heave a sigh. 

Unable to just sit any longer; throw the comfy furs covering you to the side as you swing your feet over the edge of the timber bed frame. Picking up the bottom hem of your simple thin tan sleeveless sleeping gown so you won't trip over it, you pass the spotless food preparation area to the eastern part of the residence; walking sluggishly to the stack of chopped up logs by the northwest facing windowsill you had brought in that afternoon. 

Returning to the center of the room you place a couple onto the dying embers of the fire you lit before attempting to slumber. Mesmorized by the flames slithering and snapping their way up the new pieces of wood you added. Lost in the growing warmth of your cosy home you startle at the sound of a thudding knock. Confusion written on your face; had no clue who would come to see you this time in the early morning. At a complete loss you hear a muffled voice through the front door. 

"Please let me in Y/N."

_Ubbe! What are you -_

His next sentence stops your thought process in its tracks.

"I must see and speak with you," Ubbes murmured plea got your heart beating remarkably fast because of his words.

Cursing you gaze down to your attire, which was highly inappropriate for such esteemed company. In any case, you get no decision to make on the manner as the warrior takes it upon himself to open the door without any warning. A wheeze involuntarily leaves your mouth as the biting morn air breezes through the fire heated house and your bare arms - you were stunned that you hadn't locked the blasted thing when you returned that evening in your disarrayed mindset.

Closing the hefty door behind him his enchanting eyes focus on you again, not having changed out of his outfit from before you left. The immaculate collection of braids trailed along his neck to disappear behind his back, the gray half sleeve wool tunic he was wearing from tonights festivities is slightly untucked and stained - he takes a step further towards you in the middle of the open layout by the circular cooking pit. Only by a hair, he avoids knocking over a chair your father had made himself next to the multipurpose table to his right.

"Why did you react that way? I -" He demands feverently, frowning because he isn't sure how to continue momentarily. Until the brunets stare travels downward and you see his pupils dilate quickly, fingers twitching near to his sides. You followed his ogling to your chest and saw your nipples had hardened from when he came inside. The material of your tan shift doing nothing to hide this fact. 

A squeak of shame leaves you, fumbling your arms to settle over your breasts to save some humiliation. Ubbes rushed strides catch you off guard though, he snatches your hands up halfway with both of his before you can blink. Trying to inhale, it catches when the Viking takes a solid grip of your left hand in his own as he maneuvers it to his face, lips tracing your knuckles delicately. Intertwining your other hands together - a charming grin forms on the edges of his mouth. Whenever he gives you this look he knows something that you don't and your stomach twists excessively in anxiety.

"You were  _lying_  to me." Ubbe states boldly, blue irises meeting yours to tell him otherwise.

No excuses come to mind; too frazzled at being honestly called out on your lie and distracted due to his lips kissing towards your fingertips. Terrified by the intimacy he's showing causes you to make an effort of pulling that hand away. The princes strength wins out, his firm handling never leaving you; not stopping his objective a bit as piercing eyes narrow toward you.

"Do you want to know what I think is going on here?" Breath hot on the skin of your hand, you can't tear your eyes away from him pressing gentle kisses to each fingertip longingly several times. He stops to speak.

"You have been avoiding me these last few weeks and doing a damn fine job of it too," Ubbe gruffs out as he goes on. "I believe we have found a powerful connection.. I know I'm not wrong, but you are fighting it and I don't know the reason why." Ubbe says, exasperation bleeding through his tone although his eyes betray the vulnerability there. 

"Please Ubbe, can't this wait." You beg, deflecting his unasked statement. Tears gather instantly at the edges of your eyes.

Resolve building, he wrenches your body to collide with his using your holding hands to his advantage. Your eyes the size of dinner plates, breathlessly you peek up to him from beneath your eyelashes - Ubbe sweeps your left palm to land pleasantly on his cheek. Leaning into the touch eagerly, his hand rests on top of yours and your austere resolve in fighting him starts to crumble. Yet recalling what Ivar has told you, brings you to try and force yourself away from him. Seeing you squirm in his hold gives him pause, countenance unassuming. You blurt it out, no longer able to contain it. 

"When Ivar told me all about Margrethe and the lot of you I -" Your voice cracks, "I figured it was best to step aside and assess my feelings for you in private." You lament as you sort of fib, your face scrunched in torment; his immediate stony muteness is answer enough for you. Disliking the idea of him seeing you cry, you sniffle instead and repress your torrent of emotions. 

"So please, spare me the heart break and go to Margrethe since you clearly enjoy her talents over me.." You mutter, eyes to the floor, voice desolate while you barely mask your disappointment. 

Not wanting to look at him, you start to weakly pull again at your hands trapped in Ubbes when he's unresponsive. Excruciatingly aching inside in miserable ways from your unrequited love, you know it will take some time to recover - if you ever do. Grousing when he doesn't relent in his grasp you close your eyes in frustration, bitterness and longing for what could have been. You tug insistently, too desperate to be anywhere but close to him in that moment.

"Enough!" Ubbe finally snaps while efficiently bringing your hands together above your head, securing them with one strong hand. The sound of his stern voice has your eyelids unfurled promptly. 

Only to be greeted with the sight of the son of Ragnar crowding your personal space, his face inches from yours - you in a rising panic, step backward. Grinning cheekily he continues your walking momentum straight to the wall behind you. Startled that you're now pinned to the flat surface has your cheeks dusting a bright pink. Turning your face to the side, body temperature rising you feel his calloused free hand tilt your chin to face him instead. Baby blue irises suck you in; knees going weak, you're glad he has manipulated your hands to the wood panelling above you or else you would not be standing currently.  

"When you said to me that you had not lain with a man before, I considered myself the most blessed man in Kattegat to have found such an honest, enthralling, loyal companion. So once you started to distance yourself from me after that - I didn't have any idea of what to do with myself. Your pleasurable cries the only ones I phantasize of hearing," while he suggestively speaks, the pad of his thumb rubs little amorous circles under your chin. Your breath hitches, but you say nothing

"Margrethe came to me, I accepted, yet she was never the one I truly wanted - a poor substitute for an afflicted man harbouring an eternal burning passion for a woman who chooses to keep herself from me." Ubbe finishes impatiently, breathing unsteady as he gazes keenly into your hooded eyes.

"U - Ubbe, I could'nt believe you would want me having no -" You pant rapidly, wanting to say more; except you don't get the liberty, his index finger goes to your quivering lips effectively quieting you mid sentence. Unintentionally you revealed something that you have been consciously hiding from him for approximately three months now.

"Hush, it's better to express something like this.. No?" He whispered against the outer lobe of your ear sensually. Ubbes cheek molds into yours, his cropped beard scraping gently along your feverish skin, giving you goosebumps. 

Closing your eyes your hands clasp on nothing; breathing erratic, you feel his chest converge into yours. While he drags his fingertip down over your bottom lip, your chin and under to follow the curve and muscles of your neck, it has you blushing furiously at a loss for words. Throat constricted with emotion - hanker to shove them back where they came from and as if knowing your internal battle Ubbe makes it easy. 

"Let me show you why I can't live without you by my side Y/N, how you are the reason my heart beats in my chest." He talks reverently into your cheek; bodies flush together, his hand on your wrists flexes while the other settles on your upper left thigh, thumb lightly stroking the material there. You let out a shaky sigh and open your eyes to see him already taking you in with a loving sincerity.

A sinister part of you is unconvinced though, bristling with discontent over the mere hope he has any real interest; causing your mood to turn sour. 

"Prove it," you mutter unknown to yourself, out loud. 

Ubbe animalisticly snarls in response.

"With pleasure." And slides his fiery open mouth over yours, tongue tracing along your lower lip to gain access. 

Moaning lewdly into his mouth you accept the invitation to the brunet, letting your tongues entwine; the handsome Viking tasting of ale still. He grunts appreciatively into the kiss, tracing every detail inside of your mouth and memorizing what makes you mewl in desire. He releases your wrists to bring one hand to craddle the back of your neck and places the other hand in the middle of your back - leaving you trapt adjacently to the smooth wood, both pressed into one another. 

Your hands fly to his shoulders, fisting his fitted tunic as he grinds his hardening cock on your hip, a whimper getting stuck in your throat. Ubbe swirls your tongues together, a trail of saliva temporarily connecting you when you seperate. Not even getting a few seconds to catch your breath before Aslaugs oldest kisses you again with just as much passion. The brunet nibbles at your lips; your growing arousal between your thighs becomes a consistent pulsating ache. 

"Y/N," Ubbe exhales into your mouth, milimeters from your kiss swollen lips. 

His hand on your neck strokes around to your front and nudges your right nipple, than he fully envelopes your breast in that hand, massaging decadently. A low keen slips out while your hips slam into his, coersing the brunet to deeply groan in return. His hand on your back swiftly guides you away from the wall and onto your bed in a whirl of colourful movement - losing your hold on the wool gray material.

Dazed in behalf of the sudden shift of surroundings, you look at the ravishing Viking prince above you. Ubbes sinewy arms are on either side of your head to cage you in with his athletic body. His eyes trail aggressively over your body to connect with yours, rutting against your core to have you cry out in ecstasy. Jerking excitedly on the furs below, you reach up to him, running your hands over the shaved sides of his hair teasingly. Tracing the braid going down the middle of his head, Ubbe moves closer to you at the contact, struggling to breathe and try to compose himself. 

"Will you let me show you how sorry I am for going astray Y/N," he purred invitingly, his left hand traces over your ribs and the underside of your breasts, war trained fingertips giving you shivers of delight. 

"How I'm willing to bind myself wholly to you only." Ubbe went on above you lustfully, the conviction behind his words making you swoon in unabashed love for the brunet warrior. 

"Promise?" You ask timidly, the plea obvious even to yourself and his beguiling sapphire eyes soften visibly in total adoration.

"On the Gods, my life, my honour as your future husband, I swear to love you alone for however long I have to live this life. Odin and you, my witnesses." The man above you confesses with ardor, bringing his face to yours to nuzzle your nose against his affectionately. 

Your heart is so full, you felt like you could combust, your hands twiddle along the back of his neck and the soft short hairs growing there. You sighed in complete happiness, feeling as if you were glowing with his sentiment; body wiggling under him you consciously knew you were ready. 

"Demonstrate just how much you love your future  _wife_  then Ubbe over that slave girl." You cooed in relish, your hands sliding to hold his face still. Communicating wordlessly to him so he can understand the severity of your claim.

Pupils dialating further in response, his sky coloured irises were now a thin ring on the outside. Ubbe seemed absolutely ravenous as his eyes raked over your hidden form beneath the thin tan night shift. 

Putting all his weight on his hind legs he relocates his hands and grabs yours from his face with brief reluctance - he places them to settle primly on the furs beside you. Pinning down your hips with his the Scandanavian sits up momentarily, tossing his half sleeve tunic over the side of the bed, managing to kick off his mid-calf boots and socks near the same direction somehow. 

You stare at his revealed well-toned chest, mouth slightly agape at such an enticing man being in your house, let alone on top of you. Your hands slowly rise to tenderly trace the different sized scars on Ubbes torso - moaning in fervor he settles back on top of you, keeping your softer hands trapped under him. Feeling his member pulse between your thighs has you whimpering; the brunets lust filled orbs follow your lips every movement.

Ubbe kisses you with such voracity it steals the breath right out of your lungs and into your joined mouths, his warm hands cupping your jaw. He forces you to gasp wantonly into his mouth as his tongue sucks languidly on yours; while he is distracted you free your hands to skim them down the thick muscles of his shoulders and remain there. 

The Vikings arousal prominent between your legs, you cherish how you've gotten him this fervid and that it's all for you. This has you confidently wrapping your legs around his waist, firmly connecting your pelvis with his. Both of you create a various sound of lascivious rapture while you start to licentiously grind onto the Earls sons rigid dick in curt circles beneath him.

"I will give you anything you ask," Ubbe husks, the man allowing you set the pace for a bit. Rugged hands move from your face, caressing along your neck and over your sides to grapple your hips as he encourages your movements the prince says crudely, "and whatever you  _want._ "

Ubbe unnunciates this with a plunge of his clothed cock into your covered pussy - a squeaky moan comes out rather than a real response. Plus with how harshly you are rutting together you feel the dampness between your legs grow, a patch of it that has soaked your sleeping gown. 

Attempting to talk you yelp instead when a particularly knocking prod has your dress material dragging right across your clitoris. Scalding your senses for a few seconds, whining desperately you clutch Ubbe closer. Sure you have had a few zealous make outs in the past, but nothing could compare to how crazed he's making you right now. His hands sear brands on your hips as you move together, leaving you with a feeling of utter urgency. 

Ubbes mouth latches onto your neck, biting the skin and soothing it with swipes of his tongue afterward. Indents of his teeth are in different shapes from each of your marks he litters along your throat. Mewling at the ones closer to under your jaw and pulse, you accelerate your grind against his tented member. Your nails spawning half moons in his back.

Out of the blue, Ubbe disengages from a particularly big one and with his stronger grip, slows your movements down. 

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Y/N, do you trust me?" He questions once more. 

Ubbe must have seen your uncertainty in your features because he swoops in and steals a short kiss, pulling away after. Which leaves you blinking owlishly when he does this; the brunet endearingly smiles at you and you nod despite your fears, trusting him.

Until he begins to seperate himself. Arms advocated to dangle by your sides, your anxiety spikes. You go to sit up with him and ask what exactly he's doing but his right hand gingerly putting pressure on your collarbone to keep you down on the bed has you hesitating. 

"I want to do something I have been fixatedly waiting for since I first saw you. Will you allow me?" 

Well, who were you to stop your future husband from doing what he wishes and since he asked you  _so_ nicely. Reluctantly and joyously, you await whatever the brunet had in mind. The unknown causes a thrill to go through you, especially since you were with the person you thought was forever unattainable. You clutch at the soft furs beneath you in heady anticipation.

Caught up in your pondering, you feel your shift inch upward from your ankles toward your calves. Face going crimson, you don't halt what he's doing, you figure he wants to take said material off.

No one has actually seen you naked in ages since you stopped bathing with your siblings once you got older - either than that one time a few years ago a young local farm boy had caught you getting out of a small pond when you rose to dry off. Both of you screamed, running in opposite directions to never repeat a word of the incident. Reminding yourself of the memory brings a sly grin to your face, wiped away in a flash by the Viking edging the bottom hem near where your sex is. Blue irises greedily take in the spot where your juices went through your shift. 

Inhaling as far as you can, wait for your cunt to be revealed to him. The fabric of your gown scraping your dripping folds has you fidgeting restlessly on the straw mattress. Watching him as he swallows hard at the sight of your slick patch of pubic hair and entrance; he rasps as his weapon wielding hands skate to unrelentingly grasp your hips.

Ubbes glittering eyes catch yours as he smirks predatory like.

"You ready?"

"What f -" Overwhelmed by a blazing tongue tasting your virgin pussy has you winded. Eyes instantly snapping shut, you grip the animal skins below you tensly during his swipes from top to bottom repeatedly.

Ubbe moans into you, the vibrations provoking you to release a higher pitched whine; thrashing your head back and forth as he ravenously dives into eating you out with uncompromised skill. Your night shift bunches around your belly button while he switches to whorling his tongue around your clit until he returns to your clenching opening, licking and prodding in and around it. Adventuring with changing patterns and pressures to generate a plaint or twist in gluttonous passion.

Gaining a thin sheen of sweat, you tremble while he works you over, mewling loudly in satisfaction as he slurps noisily between your thighs. His clutch on your hips doesn't let up, black pupils absorbing everything you do. The Viking prince slides his saliva slick muscle to your bud above your pussy lips then takes the little nub into his torrid mouth, laving your pearl with excessive attention. Even edging it with his teeth, which has you biting on your lower lip to suppress the shriek you wanted to let loose. 

"Did I say you could do that?" Ubbe snarls lowly; you languidly unlock your eyelids to see him looking at you disapprovingly, eyes ardent. The facial hair near his mouth is glistening in the fire light, he's hovering by your inner thighs.

Realizing you are still chewing on your bottom lip, you let go and when you do he graces you with a raunchy grin.

"Better." 

Ragnars son shoves two fingers unceremoniously into your empty, moist cunt and motivates you to truly shriek this time. Not in pain, more the shock and the abrupt stretch on thicker fingers that you're not accustomed to.

Ubbe starts to scissor you with fervor, massaging your fluttering vaginal walls with obsessed accuracy. Gasping for breath your back surges, lifting you off the furs, wringing them in your hands. Using his free arm he places it on your lower waist to prevent you from straining under him too much. Once he has you relatively secured the brunet returns his mouth to nurse your clit as his fingers work you open. 

Your building orgasm was in a striving coil, growing more prominent when he switches from your sensitive bud to your leaking sex over and over. Tongue and fingers create an exquisitely gratifying and stimulating combo; meanwhile you try to propel yourself further into his face and hand. The wiry arm on you prevents this of course, to your chargrin so you freely enjoy what he gives you instead - directing your attention to the bewitching man filling his coarse appetite with your cum has you simpering.

Ubbes features are that of ultimate concentration and bliss, your divine nectar and noises assaulting all of his senses. Noting how you're no longer so tight, he adds a third finger into you while licking up to your tender nub again. Cock leaking precum at the thought of shoving into your hot, wet cunt. 

Angling his digits just slightly stirs a wail from your lush lips, attempting to ram your lower half upward at the savory sensation. Grinning shamelessly, the man knows he's found your special spot and he rubs his fingertips ruthlessly over it. Your screeching cry has a full bodied quiver going through Ubbes body and bones, saturating his fingers with your libidinous arousal.

Your blood sizzling in your veins and yearning for more, you aggressively shove the brunet by his sturdy shoulders a short distance away. Surprise shows in his sapphire eyes only to be replaced with raw excitement as you impetuously flip him onto his back to straddle the rapacious warrior. Throwing caution and self doubt to the wind, you rip off your sleeveless tan shift impulsively over your head onto the wooden floor behind you. Not daring to look at Ubbes expression to possibly shake your new found confidence.

So when your bare pussy lips connect with his leather trousers, you keen saliciously when you start to rut on his steely erection again, lost in the euphoria of it. Your hands are splayed across his pecs to give you the delirium you absolutely crave.

Mouth ajar, he takes in your newly revealed body with a smouldering appetite, stormy eyes appraising your flushed skin. Ubbes hands glide upward from the top of your thighs, ghosting your newly exposed torso to have both his palms engulf your breasts at the same time. Fingers tweaking your nipples to stiff peaks, you whine above him, jerking your upper body to lunge your chest further towards Ubbe and his succulent gestures. 

Impassioned by your titillating display the brunet leans forward, shifting his hands to your shoulder blades for leverage. He takes your whole left nipple into his sweltering mouth, sucking covetously as you lament in desire. Your own arms swiftly wrap around his neck, burrowing your hands into the shaved hairs at the base of his skull while he traces your areola with strict loops.

Undulating in his lap the Vikings composure is beginning to wear, giving similar treatment to your other breast he parts with an audible pop. Following the way you move lecherously he notices the patch of your moisture building on his trousers against his restrained dick and carnally growls because of the image. Frisking his rough hands over the expanse of your back before coming to the nape of your neck, Ubbe licks a smouldering line up to your pulse point from your nipple.

"Y/N," the prince deplores, shooting a bolt of molten heat down to your core.

"Please, Ubbe, I - I  _need_  you," you keen into his ear in response, nibbling gently on the lower lobe of his ear.

The sharp intake of air you get from Aslaugs eldest below you causes a bubble of elation to rush through your veins and heart to infect your very being. You decree to test Ubbes limits, lightly scratching your nails across the higher part of his back and picking up your pace simultaneously. 

"My prince," you beg pitifully, making sure you were irresistible in your tone and actions. 

This seems to do the trick for him, the Viking going ballistic with the compulsion to get you under him and claim you for his own. Breaking away from you hurriedly to untie his pants; maintains impassioned eye contact while he does. 

You watch him obsessively, reveling in every inch of skin he exposes to you. When he gets the leather over his rigorous erection you lick your bottom lip, Ubbes resounding groan has a swathe of your natural lubricant covering your intimate lips. Always proportionate, the second Lothbrok son isn't too thick. Nestled in dark pubic hairs the length of his cock juts toward his abodmen. The head is smeared with prejaculate while the underside vein seems to throb in time to between your legs. For never having seen one until now, you salivate at knowing what's going to happen.

Too caught up in your gawking you don't even realize that Ubbe has taken off his leather trousers and thrown them somewhere. You both sit on the bed for a moment in silence, taking each other in fully for the first time. Eyes slithering over his sculpted body, you remind yourself how lucky you are that he's in your house - as insecurity begins to settle in you lay down on your back. Twisting provocatively on the animal furs, you span out your arms, imploring for him to join you and the brunet quickly moves over top of you in response - his hands kneading the flesh and muscles of your curves. Your sweat dampened bodies come together seamlessly; the friction of skin on skin almost becoming too much for you.

Looking into your eyes Ubbe kisses you, his tongue curling with yours to reaquaint yourself of his unique flavour mixing in with some of your own. Intoxicated, you explore his mouth while he rumbles in approval, calloused hands petting the soft skin of your hips and belly. When you split apart, panting in sync you look into his eyes again and see how patient he is, not doing anything without your say so. It makes you unbearably impatient. Ubbe wipes off a smear of your moisture next to the corner of your lips with his left hand. His elbows are next to both sides of your head as his hands clutch at your face, thumbs idly going over your cheek bones. 

Remembering the use of your arms and hands, you raise them from the mattress and begin flitting your hands over his chest. Just grazing Ubbes left nipple with your fingernail has him sighing in exaltation, digging his fingers into your waist to restrain himself. Clamping his eyes shut.

_That won't do._ You thought deviantly.

Upping the stakes and taking prestige of the brunets closed eyelids, you trace your hands lower over his supple stomach. Lightly massaging the muscles there, you go even further down reaching below his hips. Unexpectedly you grasp his erection in your right as your left remains steady on his left hip, beginning to carefully stroke the shaft up to the head, spreading the milky substance around - watching his face contort in ecstasy from the action is extremely satisfying.

Pupil blown eyes open immediately to meet with yours and his rugged hands paw at your ribs and lower torso. It being his turn to whine as you continue to palm and grope his aroused member. You're hypnotized by Ubbe and the way he proceeds to plunge wildly into your hand. Mouth going slack you're astonished because of the wanton display. Beads of sweat forming on his brow, you use your free hand from his hip to wipe them away. Resting your left hand on his bearded cheek you stare into his eyes and give a twisting squeeze - wheezing above you his control shatters into tiny pieces.

Taking charge he removes your hand from his cock and replaces it with his own, his other hand groping your right breast arouses an abrupt yelp of excitment. Using his knees to keep the bulk of his weight off you the warrior sits up sort of - staring into his blue orbs you feel him drag the head over your slit and outer lips. A jubilant whimper escapes your throat, tone breathless when he does this repeatedly; occasionally catching on your clit which gets a drawn out pleasurable rasp from you. 

Smirking in a self satisfied way, the Viking suggests, "maybe I should keep you under me, just like this for the rest of the morning." 

It's your turn for your endurance to snap. Smiling coyly under Ubbe you distract him with sliding both your hands to touch his face; giving butterfly kisses over his cheeks, nose, brow and anywhere you could reach. Leaning instinctively into the touch and gazing at you with nothing but love you seize the moment. When he delves his cock head tantalizing close to your entrance for the umpteenth time, you swivel your hips and impale yourself on the tip.

Choking on a throaty groan the impressive man above you instantly pauses at the brashful entry. You on the other hand winced slightly due to the new stretch yet found you adjusted better than anticipated. Breathing heavily to relax so you won't clamp on him too strongly; it has you returning from your haze to reality. Observing him handle his dick in a vice like grip at your virgin entrance - you make it simple for him and sink your lower half farther onto the tip of Ubbes member, the two of you moaning piquantly in unison. 

The dazzling Ubbe Lothbrok gives up on control it seems because he smooths his hands over your thighs to lock on your hips. Eyes intense, he gradually pushes into your soused cunt, taking his time to feel your vaginal walls flutter delectably around his cock. Heaving in air you see stars, contracting relentlessly on the intrusion, nonetheless your pussy on the contrary feels as if you're pulling him in rather than the opposite. Whimpering at the fulfilling sensation, you caress his face and jaw at the wonderful sensations happening below your waist.

When he stops, his length fully inside, both of you breathe heavily. Getting used to each other for a few moments, you give an experimental twirl of your hips; the brunet gets the hint. Plunging shallowly into your wet heat, the braided individual grips your hips harshly, throwing his head back to unabashedly mewl in passion.

"Y/N, I -" 

Ubbes eyes roll into the back of his head because you contract your pussy around him. Grinning in victory, you test your acquired knowledge once more, Ubbe stutters out a curse. 

"It's alright, let go." You purr, soothing your hands over his neck, collarbone and sternum to possessively grasp his sides. Matching his gradual rhythm with your own hips to possibly stir him into a faster advance. 

Lust filled eyes search your face for any discomfort. He must have found what he wanted since the Viking jams his cock into you rancorously, seeing how you react. You whimper and buck your hips to meet him in euphoric harmony.

Pulling almost all the way out to shove back in has your toes curling, fingers scratching at his skin in pleasure. Grunting he quickens the movement of his hips, cock sliding through your drenched folds and cunt with ease. 

Your tight canal is pulsing so sweetly on his erection Ubbe isn't sure how much longer he can last. You were gripping him in a way he felt a sharp stab of jealous rage at thinking of anyone else even going near what you had so willingly given to him alone. 

Margrethe fades from his mind like mist disappearing from the mountain peaks in the summers radiant afternoon sunshine. Abruptly he became beside himself with the idea that if someone would seduce you away from Ubbe, could he fault you when he had done something similar?

Fear prickling through his spine, gained momentum and the sound of flesh slapping together gave the brunet an exquisite, depraved head rush. The wet squelch as he punished you through enthusiastic thrusts, nearly got his equilibrium spinning with the devoir for it. Your sob of marauding delight brings him back to the present and what a magnificent image you make under him. 

Your eyes were clouded with unbridled delight, struggling for breath as you drive your hips to compliment his onslaught of unmerciful ramming. Tits bouncing with the amount of force Ubbes using; your legs had wrapped around his waist sometime during his inner torment. Clinging to his sides still, he saw the angry red marks you have made with your nails and got a perverse gratification that you left your own marks on him too.

Below, Ubbe manges to coaxe from you an earth bellowing shrill; figuring he must have finally hit that spot within your flooding, throbbing pussy. Snarling similar to a rabid animal would he gives an accurate brutish spearing into your cunt, intent on that if he can't keep you to himself, he'll ruin you for anyone else. 

At the rate Ubbe is hammering your overstimulated patch of nerves on your slick walls; that same coil wraps and spreads from your legs to your ears briskly. You can rarely get yourself to orgasm on your own fingers, nevermind one this unyielding or strong. 

"Who do you belong to?" He deeply heaves and oh, if you thought you were close then, a new surge of wetness streams down your inner thigh to prove you wrong. Legs flexing around his body, he's able to approximate that you're near to completion and from the look on his face, he doesn't seem far behind you.

"Y/N!" Ubbe hisses feverishly and the tidal wave of words from you couldn't be prevented, no matter how you tried. 

"Oh - no one else, never someone but you, you!" Keening meanwhile the tip of his cock rubs firmly against your g-spot you ramble on.

"Ubbe Lothbrok, you stole my heart and soul the first day I met you and not a person or creature on this plane of existence can rip you away from me!" You trail off into a screech as one of his hands travels to your abandoned clitoris, drawing curt spiral patterns. Eyes shutting of your own accord, you don't notice until you hear Ubbe beg, "look at me!"

Eyelids opening, you stare into his cobalt eyes and feel your core squeeze on his cock still rutting and pounding into your pussy. Gasping he doesn't lose the eye contact while he talks. 

"You are mine, to this day, and all the ones after that, you hear me?" Ubbes tone is possessive and final, yet you find no problem with this, a mutual understanding being made. 

"Yes, yes," you chant deliriously, "and you mine my love." 

Your enraptured words have the effect of exacting a desperate growl from the brunet, his fingertips no doubt creating small bruises across your hips. Teeth bared, Ubbe continues to impale you with terrifying precision into your dripping cunt.

Reaching your arms to embrace around his neck to share the same air, your hands grip near your elbows to ensure you can stare into his eyes when you finish. Clenching on him again, you feel him lose his rhythm a little at the sensation, shuddering above you. You don't even mind bearing the most of his weight, comforting to a degree as it reminded you that this was happening, in the present. 

The beating of your heart in your ear drums is so encompassing and loud, the muscles in your abdomen are pulled taut in vigorous passion. You knew that after a few more hits to your bundle of nerves or clit you were going to drench his cock when you cum. 

Ubbes hips drilling into yours, the bone pinches your overstimulated pearl and that was it for you. Throatily screaming into the early morning, you probably scare the animals on the property but you find you can't care. Half-opened eyes above you carnivoriously soak in your orgasm ripping its way through your extremities and beyond; you remove your arms about his throat to settle your hands on the juncture of where his shoulders meet neck. Undulating through the aftermath for those last sparks of savory high, you ride out the waves of bliss - staring sightlessly into his hypnotic coloured irises. 

Your walls contract and positively throb on the Vikings member. Balls tightening up, the torrent of liquid coating him with the winking pressure pushes him over the edge with you. Shoving as far into you as he can, Ubbe bites onto one of the marks he made earlier by your pulse point to smother the glorious roar passing his lips. And hearing your whimpering moan, his cock twitches, spurting more cum into your cunt and he covetously watches it ooze from where you were joined.

Groaning from within Ubbes chest, the brunet disengages his teeth and licks gingerly over the already purple forming bruise while his palms rubbed soothing ovals on your hips to have you stay still. Leering downward to where the base of his spent dick disappears into your overflowing pussy; enjoys the afterglow so much he determines he won't pull out just yet.

Humming contentedly beneath the Earls son you shift your lower half to get more comfortable. You had a feeling the warrior would rather stay like this and the idea that you could be pregnant with his child after what has transpired, a shiver goes through your body - unintentionally you tighten your moist walls on Ubbes member. 

"Y/N," he grumbles suggestively, muscles tensing and his hands stop their movements on your hips. You squirm under him, eyes apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about if you got me pregnant -"

Inhaling quickly above you, his eyes flicker closed, cock surging inside of you at the very thought. Rousing an amorous squeaky mewl; your cheeks spendidly flush with colour as your hands twitch then lessen their wringing on his neck and shoulders. 

Ubbe opens his eyes to you looking up at him coyly from beneath your eyelashes for the second time and your smile is breath taking - he has to remember to  _take_  in air unless he plans to suffocate right then and there.

Ubbe chuckles spontaneously, a devious grin over taking his features. 

"To make sure you don't back out then my little wife, we will have to go again so I can ensure the start of our family line." 

While he coos sensually, you feel his dick swell in your pussy to nudge against that sensitive spot and you keen below the insatiable warrior. 

"After all, you mentioned it first." 

Ubbe does a testing pivot of his hips to sink deeper into you as he continues to coo above you. Turning his head towards your cheek he wickedly grazes his tongue on a mark just under your right ear. You feel his smirk on your cooling skin and you slide your hands up to his skull so you can tug playfully on the brown haired braids he kept tied together. Smiling devilishly, you meet his blue eyes to see his sinfully handsome expression of joy and love. Coming to a decision, you goad the Viking and smile innocently.

"Why not, I would like to see you try anyway." 

Ubbes unhidden expression of shock as his mouth goes agape is priceless. Reading your face he gasps, laughing full heartedly due to your comment. Suddenly he winds his arms around your waist to lift you up and place you on his lap. The sensation of your mixed fluids leaking from you with his cock hitting your cervix has you moaning loudly into his ear in rapture. 

"You will regret that." He growls, no real bite behind his words.  

"We shall see," is your clucked retort.

You squeal in surprise and victorious giddiness when Ubbe tackles you to the mattress, completely determined to prove you wrong.


End file.
